A quiet morning
by Betynha G. Weasley
Summary: Ron e Hermione na manhã seguinte à batalha final.


**Disclaimer**: Ron e Hermione pertencem à JK Rowling. Ainda bem, porque eu não sei o que estaria fazendo agora se não estivesse aqui, publicando esta fic. Te amo, Rowling! 3

* * *

Ron abriu os olhos devagar. Confuso e sem reconhecer onde estava, ele levou um minuto para entender e se lembrar de que estava deitado em sua cama no dormitório da Grifinória. Sentia seu corpo inteiro doer e seus olhos reclamavam do filete de luz que entrava pela cortina, a qual ele tinha certeza de que não havia fechado. Esticou o corpo, alongando os músculos cansados depois de tantos meses de caça aos horcruxes. Só então percebeu que não estava sozinho.

Ao seu lado, Hermione ainda dormia. A expressão serena ornando o rosto bonito, mas repleto de cortes e alguns curativos, fez o coração do jovem Weasley acelerar. Pela primeira vez na vida, ele acordava ao lado dela... sozinho. Algumas vezes ele dividiu o quarto com ela enquanto estiveram em Shell Cottage, muito mais pelo medo que ela sentia nos primeiros dias depois do episódio na Mansão Malfoy, e Ron não poderia culpá-la. Ele mesmo não sabia como conseguiu parecer tão seguro e protetor quando ainda sentia medo e aflição com a mera lembrança dos gritos de Hermione.

Ron balançou a cabeça para afastar aquelas imagens. Os tempos agora eram outros e ele não queria se preocupar com o que havia ficado para trás. Havia muito a ser feito e sua família ia precisar muito dele agora. Durante o banho, logo após uma longa conversa que ele, Harry e Hermione tiveram com Kingsley, Ron não conseguia parar de pensar em George e Fred. Foi nesse momento que ele se convenceu de que era sua obrigação ajudar o irmão a continuar a tocar as Gemialidades. Seria um período difícil, mas ele não deixaria George sozinho.

Depois disso, ele se lembrava claramente de ter-se largado na cama, sem se importar com cortina ou cobertor. Agora ele estava coberto com uma enorme colcha com o brasão da Grifinória e as cortinas estavam fechadas. _Obra sua, não é?_ Ron passou as pontas dos dedos pelo rosto de Hermione sem tocá-la realmente; ele tinha medo de que ela acordasse e que o encanto daquele instante se dissolvesse no minuto seguinte.

Ron e Hermione estavam de frente um para o outro. Ele aproveitou o silêncio e a tranquilidade no quarto para observar os cortes no rosto dela, inclusive um profundo na testa e outro no lábio inferior. Uma vez mais, ele estendeu a mão e passou pelo rosto dela sem tocá-lo. Repetiu essa ação mais algumas vezes até que o receio de acordá-la foi vencido pela vontade que ele tinha de poder se certificar de que aquilo tudo não passava apenas de um sonho e que talvez ele estivesse em algum lugar jogado num chão frio e duro sonhando com dias que ele não teria mais.

Com a ponta dos dedos, tocou o rosto dela da maneira mais delicada que ele poderia com mãos tão grandes e tão desajeitadas. A pele tinha um aspecto ressecado, mas ainda era macia ao toque. Os cortes e machucados eram evidentes, mas alguns já estavam praticamente curados depois de tantas poções e curativos que receberam quando passaram pela ala hospitalar para checar os amigos que estavam por lá. Apenas Lavender havia sido removida para o St. Mungus, já que o ataque de Greyback havia sido muito mais danoso do que Madame Pomfrey tinha imaginado. Ron e Hermione se olharam, sentindo uma sensação esquisita à menção do nome da garota.

- Ela vai ficar bem, você vai ver. – Hermione falou, com falsa displicência.

- Espero que sim, Seamus disse que mal pode esperar pela recuperação dela.

- Por quê?

- Ele vai pedi-la em casamento. – Ron desviou o olhar.

- Oh! – A surpresa indisfarçada iluminou o rosto de Hermione.

- É, acho que ele imagina que agora não tem mais razão para esperar.

- É, talvez. – Hermione ficou em silêncio.

O trio deixou o hospital e seguiu quase automaticamente para a Torre da Grifinória. Hermione nada falou com Harry ou Ron quando eles entraram no salão comunal, exaustos demais para discutir qualquer coisa.

Ela subiu as escadas sem pressa. Os outros dois ainda checaram o salão para se certificarem de que estava tudo normal. Após 10 minutos de paranóia, os amigos subiram, tomaram banho e se jogaram em suas camas; e apesar das dores no corpo e do cansaço que lhe sugava qualquer vontade de permanecer acordado, Ron ficou um bom tempo apenas pensando em como seria a vida dali em diante. Como seria viver em um mundo em que não haveria um bruxo maníaco perseguindo seu melhor amigo e todos que o apoiavam.

Assim, incapaz de resistir à exaustão, o jovem Weasley fechou os olhos e rendeu-se aos encantos do sono calmo e restaurador que ele tanto precisava.

oOo

Hermione Granger estava com medo. Ela não conseguia deixar de imaginar que a qualquer instante alguém invadiria seu dormitório, varinha em posição de ataque e a mataria. _Paranóia! Não seja paranóica. Isso não vai acontecer! Esqueça isso!_

Mesmo com a certeza de que era apenas um momento de medo causado por todo o estresse que viveu nas últimas horas (meses, na verdade!), Hermione não conseguia dormir. Estava sozinha no dormitório enorme e silencioso. Sentia um medo enorme de continuar ali e não sabia o que pensar ou fazer para acabar com aquele receio todo de fechar os olhos e dormir.

Foi por essa razão que ela resolveu checar os garotos. Talvez, se eles ainda estivessem acordados, ela pudesse pedir para ficar com eles. Minutos depois, ela estava batendo à porta do dormitório, mas não houve resposta. _Já estão dormindo? Não é possível!_ Mais algumas batidas até que ela desistiu e abriu a porta.

O quarto estava com as cortinas abertas, havia roupas espalhadas por toda parte e Harry e Ron praticamente _desmaiados_ em suas camas. Hermione abriu um sorriso simples, mas feliz - uma sensação de dever cumprido preenchendo-lhe o coração.

Harry, que estava usando um pijama vermelho com listras verdes tão grande que caberiam ele e Ginny dentro, tinha um travesseiro sobre a cabeça e parecia ter esquecido que pernas penduradas não fazem bem na posição em que ele estava. Hermione jogou as pernas do amigo em cima da cama, cobriu-o com um cobertor e fechou a cortina.

Ron, por sua vez, estava completamente jogado na cama, de bruços. O ruivo usava um moleton amarelo, mas não usava camisa, o que fez Hermione lembrar-se da ocasião em que ele se estrunchou, e ela teve de conviver com o fato de ter de vê-lo sem camisa pelo menos três vezes ao dia para fazer o curativo em seu braço.

Agora, mais seguro e totalmente inteiro, apesar dos vários machucados pelo corpo, Ron parecia não se importar em estar deitado sem proteção alguma. Hermione cobriu-o e, quando já fechava a cortina, viu-o virar-se e ficar de lado. A varinha colocada em cima do travesseiro, como se fosse uma medida de segurança. E ela o observou por alguns minutos até se decidir.

Tirou a varinha do bolso e a colocou junto à dele, cruzando-as. Tirou o robe e colocou-o em uma cadeira que estava ao lado da janela que dava para o lago negro, e logo estava se metendo debaixo do cobertor ao lado do ruivo.

Hermione não sabia de onde tinha vindo tamanha coragem, mas ela não se importou. Tinha certeza que com Ron a seu lado, dormir seria uma tarefa muito mais fácil. Assim, a garota o observou durante um bom tempo antes de o cansaço vencê-la e ela também se entregar a um sono sem sonhos, sem tormentos, sem pesadelos. O primeiro de muitos.

oOo

Ron observou Hermione abrir os olhos, desfocados e confusos. Ela piscou várias vezes antes de perceber onde e com quem estava. Ron sorriu e ela retribuiu.

- Oi! – Ele disse, a voz rouca e ainda cansada.

- Oi! – Ela respondeu, corando até as orelhas, envergonhada por ele tê-la encontrado em sua cama.

- Bons sonhos? – Ele perguntou, parecendo muito mais calmo do que normalmente estaria em uma situação como aquela.

- Sem sonhos. Você e o Harry não quiseram, mas eu precisava daquela poção de sono sem sonhos. Eu precisava dormir sem problemas.

- Sei. E isso incluía você estar aqui na minha cama? – Ele perguntou, vendo Hermione corar novamente, um vermelho muito parecido com o do cobertor.

- Desculpe, eu não queria incomodar. – A morena abaixou os olhos, mortificada pela sua ousadia.

- Você não me incomoda, Hermione. Eu só estava te provocando. – _Esse cretino!_

- É especialidade sua fazer isso, não é? – Ela perguntou, muito mais para dizer algo do que para recriminá-lo.

- Bom, você não reclamou até agora, então assumo que você goste. – Um sorriso travesso iluminou o rosto dele.

- Não, eu não gosto! – Ela fez uma expressão falsa de indignação.

- Você não consegue fingir, Mione. Não se esqueça disso.

- Pra você, não é? Quando eu quero, consigo fingir muito bem! – Ela parecia sinceramente ofendida agora.

- Ei, calma! Eu não disse isso pra te diminuir. Foi só uma observação. Além do mais, é muito fácil te entender já que você é mais fácil de ler que "Quadribol através dos séculos."

- Como assim você me compara com um livro? E um que eu não gosto? – Ele abafou uma risada, divertido com a reação dela.

- Você leva tudo tão a sério, Hermione. Tudo bem, te comparar com um livro sobre quadribol foi maldade, mas pra mim você é exatamente assim. Um livro aberto, pronto a ser lido por quem tiver a disposição pra tanto. Eu tive e não me arrependo.

Hermione ficou, novamente, envergonhada. Claro que ser comparada a um livro não era um ultraje, mas ela jamais imaginou que Ron diria tais coisas a ela. O fato é que ele mudou um bocado depois do envenenamento, algo que agora parecia pertencer a outra dimensão, tamanhas as mudanças na vida de ambos.

Isso a fez se lembrar de que há algumas horas havia pulado nos braços dele e o beijado sem medo e sem vergonha alguma. E pior, na frente de Harry. A jovem ficou vermelha novamente e dessa vez fechou os olhos e escondeu o rosto debaixo do cobertor.

- O que foi Mione? – _Hmmm, eu estou mesmo gostando dessa história de ele me chamar assim, né?_

- Não é nada. – A voz abafada quase não foi ouvida.

- Como eu disse antes, você não sabe fingir. Pode tratar de me dizer o que está acontecendo. Por que se escondeu aí embaixo? – Ron puxou o cobertor uma, duas, três vezes até que Hermione cedeu e na quarta tentativa jogou o cobertor para baixo. – Estou ouvindo, Srta. Granger. – Ok, aquele tom autoritário fazia Hermione pensar em coisas impróprias, então o melhor era se concentrar no que deveria dizer. _É isso aí!_

- É que... – Ela ficou, mais uma vez, vermelhíssima, e gaguejou qualquer coisa na tentativa de dizer o que queria.

- Olha, se você quiser me contar depois, eu entendo. Não precisa me contar nada se não quiser. Não quero que faça qualquer coisa que te incomode, Mione. – _Como é que você consegue ser tão adorável, Ron?_

- Não é isso, Ron.

- Bom, então o que é? – Ele assumiu uma expressão preocupada e ao mesmo tempo protetora.

- É que... bom... é que eu ainda não acredito que tive coragem de te beijar daquela forma. – A expressão do ruivo foi da preocupação para o alívio, passando brevemente pelo embaraço, até que ele se aproximou um pouco mais dela.

- Por que não acredita? – Ele falou baixinho, olhando diretamente nos olhos castanhos, que estavam cheios de preocupação.

- Porque não é normal da minha parte agir daquela forma, além do mais, estávamos em um momento crítico e...

- Você parecia mais eufórica que preocupada. – Ele a interrompeu, um tom levemente divertido destruía a intenção de parecer muito sério.

- Hmm... bom, o que você queria? Um horcrux a menos, eu só poderia estar eufórica!

- Certo, mas você não parecia tão eufórica só porque destruiu a taça. – Hermione olhou para ele e percebeu o que Ron queria que ela dissesse.

- É, você tem razão. Talvez eu estivesse mais eufórica ainda com o fato de que _eu_ tinha destruído, não é? Afinal, não é fácil e aquela coisa lutou. Foi meio assustador, mas eu realmente fiquei orgulhosa de mim mesma.

- Hermione... – Ron agora tinha uma expressão engraçada no rosto. Uma mistura de incredulidade e confusão. Ela não conseguiu resistir e caiu na gargalhada. – Ei, mais baixo, o Harry ainda tá dormindo. – Eles ficaram em silêncio e o som da respiração profunda do amigo os alcançou. – Ok, agora me diz, o que foi isso? Orgulhosa de si mesma? – Hermione quis rir novamente. Ron parecia a pessoa mais indignada do universo naquele momento.

- Por acaso você precisa de confirmação da minha parte pra saber que foi fantástico? Você foi incrível, Ron, e deveria saber disso.

- Talvez. – O olhar dele se perdeu por alguns instantes. – Não estou acostumado a ser o centro da atenção de ninguém, então... – Hermione colocou um dedo sobre os lábios dele, o silenciando.

- Não repita isso, Ron. Você é importante para sua família, para o Harry e para mim também. Sem você nada disso teria acontecido. A gente não teria conseguido destruir os horcruxes e ajudar o Harry a acabar com o Voldemort.

- Hermione, a gente sabe muito bem que ele conseguiria fazer isso.

- Não Ron, o Harry não ia conseguir nada disso se estivesse sozinho. E você sabe disso, não diminua sua importância em toda essa história.

- Importância... prefiro acreditar que fui um coadjuvante nisso tudo.

- Então eu também sou.

- Não, você não é! Sem você, eu duvido que a gente estaria aqui agora.

- Ron! – Hermione parecia frustrada e cheia de vontade de sacudir o ruivo para fazê-lo acordar. – Quando é que você vai parar de se colocar em segundo plano? Será que não entende que foi tão importante quanto eu?

- Hermione, eu...

- Não me interrompa, estou dizendo uma coisa importante aqui e, querendo ou não, você vai ouvir, Sr. Weasley! – Ron arregalou os olhos, assustado com a reação dela.

- Olha só, eu não queria te aborrecer, mas é que...

- Pare de se diminuir, Ronald, você não merece isso. Será que não entende que essa amizade que tenho com o Harry não seria nada sem você? – Ela respirou fundo, vermelha com o esforço e a frustração do momento. – Alguns dias depois que você foi embora, eu percebi claramente que sem você, nem eu nem o Harry seríamos amigos; as diferenças que existem entre nós, especialmente de método, já que ele é muito impulsivo e age sem pensar na maior parte das vezes, quase me fizeram desistir de continuar com ele, mas eu havia feito uma promessa a ele e a mim também. Eu não poderia fracassar. E eu ainda tinha uma esperança muito distante de que um dia você acharia a gente.

Ron ficou sem palavras e em silêncio permaneceu por vários minutos, pensando no que ela havia acabado de falar. Ele não gostava de se lembrar das semanas em que ficou longe dos dois. Se culpava pelo perigo que passaram em Godric's Hollow e não conseguia aceitar o fato de ter sido um fraco quando seu melhor amigo mais precisou dele.

- Eu queria poder voltar no tempo e consertar essa bobagem. Você não faz ideia de como eu sofri enquanto estive longe de vocês. Eu morria de preocupação sem saber onde vocês estavam, se estavam bem e... – ele engoliu em seco. – vivos. Continuei a ouvir o rádio na esperança de nunca ouvir que Harry Potter tinha sido capturado pelos comensais.

- Só de pensar no que houve em Godric's Hollow, eu me arrepio inteira. Foi um daqueles momentos em que eu duvidei da minha capacidade. E depois, quando quebrei a varinha do Harry, me senti a bruxa mais incompetente. Foi nessa noite, depois que o Harry acordou, que eu falei o seu nome pela primeira vez.

- Foi quando ouvi sua voz através do Desiluminador.

- É.

Eles ficaram em silêncio mais uma vez. Para ambos, o episódio do Desiluminador e a volta de Ron ao acampamento, foi um daqueles mistérios que, na verdade, não tinham nada de misteriosos. Naquela noite, enquanto esperava o sono, Hermione pensou muito a respeito do que Ron havia dito sobre a maneira como tinha conseguido encontrá-los e a função do Desiluminador naquela jornada.

Depois de muito pensar, Hermione chegou a uma conclusão nada óbvia pra ela: ele sentia algo por ela e certamente não poderia ser um sentimento qualquer, porque nada mais explicaria a voz dela sair de um objeto que Dumbledore havia construído há vários anos. E por dias, ela ficou pensando em como o objeto foi construído e porque o diretor havia deixado para o ruivo.

Então, depois de uma conversa com Harry, quando ele contou a ela parte do que havia acontecido na noite em que Ron o encontrara no lago, Hermione entendeu que talvez o objeto fosse realmente um tipo de ponte, mas ela ainda não conseguia entender porquê ele ouviu o nome dela. Será mesmo que havia sentimentos mais fortes por parte dele, ela se perguntou em uma noite de céu limpo enquanto ainda estavam em Shell Cottage.

Hoje ela sabia que talvez aquela possibilidade de ele sentir algo por ela fosse real. Hermione colocou a mão no ombro do ruivo, massageando-o devagar. Ron fechou os olhos, enquanto apreciava o toque delicado da mão pequena e quente.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa, Mione?

- Claro, qualquer coisa!

- Por que me beijou? – Ela olhou para ele esperando um sorrisinho, ou quem sabe uma expressão divertida, mas a única coisa que viu foi dúvida.

- Por que te beijei? – ela pensou rápido em várias coisas que poderia dizer a ele, mas nada seria mais justo e sincero que... – Digamos que basicamente porque eu gosto muito de você. – Ron arregalou os olhos.

- Gos... gosta muito de mim? Mas eu pensei que você tivesse me beijado só pelo que eu disse sobre os elfos. – Ele ainda não acreditava, ela sabia.

- Bom, foi uma ajuda. Acho que era o que faltava, mas definitivamente não foi só pelo que você disse.

- Eu... – Hermione olhou para o dono daquele rosto repleto de sardas que ela tanto adorava. Ron parecia genuinamente emocionado.

- O que foi, Ron?

- É que... Você se lembra quando me contou um daqueles contos de fadas trouxas logo depois da fuga do ministério? – Ron pegou Hermione de surpresa com a mudança de assunto.

- Sim, me lembro. Acho que te contei _Cinderela _e _Branca de Neve_, mas por que a pergunta?

- É que depois que você me contou essas histórias, eu fiquei imaginando que talvez minhas chances com você estivessem acabadas.

- E por que pensou isso?

- Por que a princesa sempre fica com o príncipe, não é?

- Isso mesmo.

- E o príncipe é sempre o herói da história, então eu fiquei imaginando que talvez o final feliz pra você jamais seria comigo.

- Por que diz isso?

- É que... – Ele ficou vermelho novamente e desviou o olhar do dela. – Harry é o herói, Hermione. Eu sempre imaginei que você ia se interessar por ele em algum momento e que ele também ia acabar gostando de você e, bom, eu sou o seu segundo melhor amigo, porque o Harry é o primeiro e eu não sou exatamente um herói ou tenho atitudes de herói e...

- Pare! – Sem pensar, Hermione pegou o rosto de Ron com as mãos e o trouxe para perto do seu, mais uma vez tomando a iniciativa em um beijo que agora estava cheio de frustração, desespero e necessidade, mas Ron não entendia que necessidade era.

Depois de vários minutos, e somente quando não podiam mais resistir à necessidade de ar, Ron e Hermione se separaram. No meio do caminho, enquanto se beijavam, Ron a abraçou e Hermione envolveu as pernas nas dele, mas nada poderia incomodá-los àquela altura.

- Você precisa ouvir uma coisa, Ron, e ouça bem.

- Ok, estou ouvindo.

- O Harry pode ser o herói, pode ser aquele que tinha a obrigação de salvar a todos nós, pode ser aquele que de fato nos salvou, mas isso não quer dizer que eu teria qualquer interesse nele, além da amizade. Na verdade, não vou mentir para você, houve uma época, há alguns anos e por pouco tempo, que achei que estava interessada no Harry, mas ele não tem nada que me interesse. Ele é um ótimo amigo, leal e alguém de quem eu gosto muito, mas é previsível e não consegue me deixar intrigada, irritada, feliz e furiosa ao mesmo tempo. Ele nunca conseguiu isso porque só você consegue mexer comigo assim. Ele não é você. É em você que eu penso todas as vezes que tento imaginar um futuro pra mim. Entenda, por tudo que há de mais precioso pra você, eu só tenho olhos pra você. Eu te amo, Ron!

Hermione tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Uma emoção intensa que Ron conseguia sentir. As mãos dela estavam sobre seu peito e o calor do sentimento que ela havia acabado de confessar, entrava por sua pele e chegava a seu sangue, fazendo seu coração bater tão rápido que ele não sabia se conseguiria resistir àquela emoção tão intensa e verdadeira. _Ela me ama!_

- Hermione, eu... – Ron não fazia ideia do que dizer, mas decidiu falar, apenas isso. – Mione, eu não sei o que dizer agora. Nunca fui bom com palavras como você é, mas sempre fui bom com sonhos, algo que você não sabe. Um dia, quando ainda estava com Bill e Fleur, sentado em uma pedra, pensando em você, tentei imaginar como a vida seria se a gente conseguisse sair vivo dessa guerra, se eu conseguisse encontrar vocês. Pensei em várias coisas, e de repente, quando eu olhei pra praia, consegui ver você e eu, andando juntos, de mãos dadas e pés descalços. Você pegava algumas conchas e jogava na água e dizia pra mim que o lugar delas era no meio do mar, o lugar onde elas pertenciam. – Ron deslizou as mãos pelos cabelos dela, encarando os olhos castanhos cheios de admiração. – Foi naquele dia que eu percebi que tudo na minha vida só valeria a pena se eu pudesse ter você comigo. E eu ainda quero voltar àquela praia e andar ao seu lado por horas e te ver jogando conchas no mar e sorrindo por causa da minha incredulidade. Me perdoa por todo sofrimento que eu já te fiz passar, prometo que não vou mais te magoar, porque se eu fizer isso, vou me magoar também. E se você puder acreditar, acredite em mim, eu também te amo.

Hermione estava chorando. Algo que ela apenas havia se dado ao luxo de sonhar estava acontecendo. E ela não conseguia acreditar. Era tudo tão bom pra ser verdade. Guerra acabada, Harry vivo. Antes de dormir, ela havia pensado essas mesmas coisas, mas agora percebia que estava tudo completo.

Não havia medo de um futuro incerto. Talvez, a vida não fosse perfeita como ela gostaria, mas e daí? Perfeição nunca foi algo que ela esperava das pessoas, e não seria agora, sabendo que Ron a amava também, que ela ia dar importância para perfeição.

- Você é tão especial pra mim, sabia? – Ele perguntou, a voz embargada e os olhos marejados.

- Agora eu sei, Ron. Agora eu sei.

* * *

Essa é uma fic que nasceu há uma hora da manhã de sábado para domingo (aham de 26 para 27) e concluída no domingo. Nem eu acreditei quando terminei. Feliz com a produtividade, eras que não tinha bons momentos escrevendo fics.

E gostaria de dedicar esta fic à **Disomers**. Já que ela que eu tenho um pouquinho de responsabilidade por ela ter começado a escrever, então nada mais justo que dedicar uma fic a ela, certo?

Agradeço à Jé aka Morgana Black pela betagem. Obrigada por sempre me salvar quando preciso, sis! 3

Bom, obrigada a você que leu pelo tempo dedicado a esta fic. ^^

Comentem, porque comentários fazem meu coração mais feliz e salvam os tigres brancos também.


End file.
